


【红茶会】应召男友（3）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（3）

月色如酒，车辆川流。霓虹灯往来翕忽，车窗上的光影细碎而斑驳。两个坐在后排的女郎正手舞足蹈地讨论着什么，美音夸张，俄语生硬，不伦不类地结合在一起。  
熏人的香水味弥漫开来，王耀皱了皱鼻子，将一叠纸质资料放在手边，仰身靠在椅背上，默默地闭目养神。  
弗朗西斯蹙了眉头，紧紧抿着嘴唇，一脚开足马力，打转的力度几乎要把方向盘卸下来。犀利的LA Ferrari仿佛一丛暗夜流火，在滚滚车流中左冲右突，毫不留情地杀出一条血路。车身剧烈摇晃，两个美女左歪右倒，齐声惊呼。  
沉默了一路，王耀终于忍无可忍。  
“弗朗，别这样。”  
前方黄灯跳了跳，红灯亮起。弗朗西斯骂了句粗话，卯足了劲踹在刹车上，震得王耀身体一探，安全带勒进肩膀，钝痛难当。法国人把头发往脑后一拨，伸手去抓烟盒，却被王耀手疾眼快地摁住。  
同弗朗的烦躁相比，东方人的声音镇定而冷静。  
“一会还要谈生意，别搞得自己一身烟味。”  
“你少管我！”  
“……你别这样。”  
“那你叫我怎么样！”弗朗西斯一声怒喝，吓得美女们花容失色。“王耀你他圌妈有没有考虑过我的感受，为了什么狗屁生意，把最好的朋友送到别人床上操，你把老子当什么人了？”  
“别误会。”王耀扶额。“我又不是为了你。”  
“不是为了我？哦那你是纯粹发骚了，希望有人狠狠地干你？”  
“……你这么想我也没办法。”  
弗朗西斯从鼻子里喷出一股冷气。  
“呵，之前明明看谁都爱搭不理的，现在又是闹的哪一出？”  
“……没有闹。”  
“我知道了，难不成是那天晚上被阿尔弗雷德开苞了，尝到滋味了，就变着法子想让男人上你？  
“那你去酒吧啊，去搞一夜情啊，像他那样器大活好的男人满地都是——”  
“你够了！”  
王耀突然大吼一声，一拳砸在弗朗西斯耳侧。  
“说了多少遍了，别她妈再提阿尔弗雷德！”  
弗朗西斯怔住了。  
王耀的情绪不多，激动的时候就更少。弗朗西斯经常怀疑他是不是先天性情感缺失，别人眼里天塌下来的大事到他这里也只是抬抬眼睛。王耀也不怎么笑，偶尔礼节性地弯弯嘴角，瞳孔里也是冰凉的——骨子里拒人于千里之外的冷漠，成全了他独来独往的性格。  
但现在王耀显然是气狠了，脸色惨白，眼角发红，肩膀都在颤抖。  
弗朗西斯不得不败下阵来。狠狠瞪了王耀一眼，法国人知趣地选择了闭嘴，重新点火开车。王耀烦躁地扯了一下衣领，陷进宽大的座椅里，把目光重新投到了窗外。除了略显粗重的呼吸，仿佛什么都不曾发生过。  
LA Ferrari在无边夜色里风驰电掣。  
   
   
压迫感。  
昏暗阴沉的房间，令人窒息的压迫感。空旷的房间里没有窗户也没开灯，茶几上几只白色蜡烛颤抖地摇曳着，在墙上映出黑色的高大身影。男人没有脱掉风衣，长长的围巾拖到地上，听见门锁转动的声音，他抬起头，露出宽大帽檐下幽紫的眼睛。  
不同于阿尔的张扬亚瑟的锋利，眼前的男人从未试图掩饰弥漫周身的暴戾气场，他只是若无其事地坐在那里，空气里便沾染了冰雪和伏特加的寒冷。清洌的酒香散逸在房间的各个角落里，弗朗西斯硬着头皮走上前去，尴尬地整理了一下衣襟。  
“晚，晚上好，尊敬的布拉金斯基先生。”  
“晚上好哇，弗朗西斯。”男人放下酒瓶，友好地叫他的名字，柔软缱绻的尾音像棉花糖一般甜腻。“请坐到这边来吧，很高兴见到你。”  
弗朗西斯使了个眼色，南希和伊莱恩赶紧走上前去，一左一右坐在伊万身边，微笑着举起伏特加向他致意。男人礼貌地点点头，接过酒杯一饮而尽。苍白的脸颊被烈酒染了些许熏暖，又或许是烛圌光的缘故，几番推杯换盏，紫眸里的冰雪逐渐消融，取而代之是水色的淋漓。  
一杯又一杯的酒液，一声又一声的笑叹。男人们心知肚明的秘密本就不需要多做言语，房间光线依然昏暗，女郎们炽烈的红唇和火圌辣的上围却让空气逐渐滚烫。酒酣耳热之际，弗朗西斯揽着南希的肩膀，不动声色地几次提起房产项目的事宜，却又被狡猾的俄国人轻飘飘地将话头掠了过去。  
几番回合，弗朗西斯的额上已经渗出了汗珠。  
显而易见，伊万并不打算放弃这个项目，否则他今天根本就没必要来。他是一个商人，只想在有限的谈判空间里捞取最大的好处——虚虚实实，怀疑试探，这个男人抛砖引玉，蚕食鲸吞，小心翼翼地琢磨着弗朗西斯的反应，揣度他的底线，开出的价格刚好把握在让波诺弗瓦集团心疼，但又不至于和露西亚银行一刀两断的临界点。  
被人称为暴君的男人，果然还是有几分手段。  
王耀静静地站在门边。  
弗朗西斯似乎没有把他介绍给伊万的意思，可有些事情就是这样无可挽回地发生了，仿佛冥冥之中自有上天安排，王耀能够感觉到俄国人的眼睛在他身上打转，流连，眼神里有犹疑有戒备，但从不曾挪开视线——而那样的目光，王耀在阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里也遇见过。  
彼时的青年坐在观众席上，双肘顶膝撑着下巴，脸上傻乎乎地挂着不自知的笑容，同他灿烂的金发一起，让人无法不去注意，却又晃人得刺痛眼睛。  
而这一次，不知道是谁悄悄张开了网，又不知是谁甘心落入陷阱。  
——王耀闭上了眼睛。  
“等一下，弗朗西斯，那个人是谁？”终于还是伊万按耐不住，拦下伊莱恩凑上来的香吻，对着门口扬了扬下巴。  
弗朗西斯心里咯噔一声，随即恢复了镇静。“一个朋友，对这个Project很感兴趣。”  
俄国人阴鹜的眸子闪烁着，捉摸不定：“朋友？我们可以信任他吗？”  
“完全可以。”  
“那为什么不过来打声招呼呢？人都来了，晾在门边可不是斯拉夫人的待客礼仪。”伊万站起身，一双眼睛弯起来，脸上的笑容纯净天真。推开茶几径直向王耀走去，宽大的衣角在他脚边翻滚。  
弗朗西斯暗暗踢了茶几一脚，低声爆了句Fuсk。  
双手交握的一瞬，寒冰遇上了暖流。伊万定定地看着眼前只到他眉骨的中国男孩，微弱烛圌光中，黑色的衬衫勾勒出他瘦削的身形，也衬得他裸露在外的皮肤愈加白皙。他的手掌很软，腕骨很细，却又不同于女人的娇柔，让自己厌恶又怜惜。而男孩的眉眼无疑是自己见过的人中最为精致的，眼角一抹淡淡的嫣红，波光流转之际嘴唇微微翘起，不是笑容，也绝无阿谀奉承之意。  
还迎还是欲拒，猜不透，看不清——这倒有点意思，伊万想，弗朗西斯怎么会有这种朋友。  
“伊万布拉金斯基。露西亚风投首席分析师。”  
“久仰大名，我叫王黯。”  
“你不是给弗朗斯西当说客的，对吗？”俄国人礼貌地微笑着，目光却犀利如鹰。王耀试着抽回手，反而被他牢牢抓住，丝毫没有放开的意思。  
于是王耀抬起头，不置可否地扬起嘴角。  
“如果我说不是，您会相信吗？”  
“我信，但我希望您最好不是。”  
“哪里，我只是一个无足轻重重的小人物而已。”  
俄国人挑了挑眉。  
“那要不要一起喝一杯？”  
“荣幸之至。”  
   
意料之外，却又在情理之中。自从王耀坐到这张沙发上，伊万就自动开启屏蔽模式。不得不说斯拉夫人的热情难以招架，南希和伊莱恩早早就被赶到旁边插不上一句话，弗朗西斯试图把王耀拉到自己身边，却被人干脆地抓住了手腕。  
“波诺弗瓦先生，我想单独和王先生谈一谈，可以吗？”  
弗朗西斯面露难色：“但是关于那个房地产项目……”  
伊万沉下脸，刚要说些什么，王耀已经抢在了他前面。  
“弗朗，你先走吧。”  
话头被堵回喉咙里，弗朗西斯紧紧皱眉，下意识看回去，王耀却又是一副万年不变的漠然脸。垂下眼帘，纤长浓密的羽睫微微抖动，烛光在他漂亮的脸蛋上跳跃着，静水无澜，那么近又那么远。  
看着这样的王耀，弗朗西斯不由得再次生出一股怒意——和王耀做了这么长的朋友，他从一开始就恨不得合盘托出全部，却从未知晓过对方真正的想法。沉默的东方人把一切都藏在古井无波的眼睛里，不关心别人，也拒绝着别人的关心。  
真正的，他于世界无意，世界于他无关。  
弗朗西斯曾经以为王耀的心被冰块封住了才会这么冷血，如今看来，他的整颗心都是冰做的，温暖会让解冻的脏器重新鲜活，而王耀一旦被热情融化，就再也不是真正的他。  
“遇见他的人曾以为生命能从此完整，却只是住进了另一座更寂寞的城。”  
弗朗西斯只能苦笑。  
“那你们聊吧，哥哥先走了。”  
   
近在咫尺的距离，扑面而来的呼吸。俄国人强大而凛冽的气场几乎要击碎他赖以抵抗的伪装，王耀下意识瑟缩了身体，下一秒却被捉住手臂，伊万的脸凑了过来，视线胶着抵死缠绵，于是连亲吻都那么理所当然。  
唇瓣微凉，气息滚烫。王耀甚至来不及闭上眼睛好好感受一下这个吻，就跌进了欲望的漩涡里无法抽身。不同于想象中的霸道，伊万的亲吻有如蜻蜓点水，稍纵即逝，唇齿流连的触感太过美好，王耀茫然地眨了眨眼睛，男人却歪歪头，露出了一个近乎调皮的笑容。  
“布拉金斯基先生？”  
“只是打个招呼哦，小黯。还有不要叫我布拉金斯基啦，万尼亚就好。”  
“……哦？”  
王耀疑心自己听错了。伊万却放开了他的手，坐直了身体。昏暗的烛火里，男人的侧脸模糊不清。既然总要有一个人主动，王耀伸手将酒杯斟满，递了过去。  
“布拉金……万尼亚，您介意跟我谈谈您的工作吗？”  
“怎么，王先生毕业之后也想进入投资领域？”  
王耀思考了一下：“有这个打算，但并不是当务之急。”  
伊万回头看他。王耀被这样犀利的目光盯得浑身不自在，干脆摊了摊手，大大方方承认：“和那些有的没的相比，我眼下更在意的是您本人，布拉金斯基先生。”  
“哦？”  
愣了两秒，俄国人捂住眼睛，无声地笑了起来。  
不同于商圌务谈判时例行公事的假笑，被称作暴君的男人平时很少在人前流露出真正的情绪。可现在，他把脸埋入手掌中，整个肩膀都在耸动。王耀举着酒杯，安静地等待着，直到男人抹了抹笑出的眼泪，在他头顶胡乱揉了一把。  
“你还真是弗朗西斯的同学啊，我亲爱的小布尔什维克。”  
“……”  
“那万尼亚就给你讲讲风投的运作流程吧，这个工作不仅难，风险也很大——干我们这行，看上去风光无限，但只要有一票估得不准，难保就赔得血本无归。”  
王耀顺从地欠了欠身：“洗耳恭听。”  
   
黑衣黑发的男孩猛然转过身，手腕一甩，活页夹准确地砸中了从厕所里窜出来的某人。  
弗朗西斯高声尖叫。  
“我去王耀你谋杀吗？”  
“……好巧？”  
“巧个毛线，为了等你出来上个洗手间，哥哥都在这里埋伏了半个小时了！”  
王耀面无表情。“我可没有什么辛苦费给你。”  
弗朗西斯瞪了他一眼，长腿迈了几步，飞快地跑过去锁住卫生间的门。王耀双手抱臂倚在洗手池边，修长的双腿交叠，玻璃镜上映出他干干净净的侧脸。  
法国人折返回来，鬼鬼祟祟，脸上的表情一言难尽。  
“你跟布拉金斯基都谈了点什么？他今天说的话比过去半年加起来都多。”  
王耀耸耸肩。“说的都是生意上的事，怎么做风投之类。”  
“除了生意呢？”弗朗西斯急切地凑了过来，“只是生意的话，没必要把哥哥支开啊。”  
“这我就不知道了。”  
“真的？”  
“信不信由你。”  
弗朗西斯盯着王耀，王耀盯着天花板。空气中飘浮着无言的沉默，有那么几秒钟，仿佛连时间都静止了。王耀知道他心里头惭愧，可已经解释过几遍的话也懒得再重复，叹了口气把人推开往门外走，弗朗西斯却突然使劲跺了下脚，从西服口袋里抽圌出一个厚厚的信封，狠狠摔在洗手台上。  
“王耀你他妈给老子站住！”  
瘦削的背影僵在原地。  
弗朗西斯咬了咬牙，终于下定了决心，抓起信封几步追了过去，拉起王耀的胳膊拍在他手上：“布拉金斯基给你的。”  
“……”  
“钱是你的，要还是不要，你自己做主。”  
王耀垂下眼睛掂了掂，信封是高档的羔皮纸，里面的东西也很沉。一瞬间脑海里浮现出泡沫剧女主一边把钱扔散一地一边哭喊着“你把我当成什么人了”的场景，不由得扬起嘴角，自嘲地笑了笑。  
“你笑个屁啊！”法国人推了王耀一下，低头搓搓手指，不敢去看对方的眼睛：“别误会啊，布拉金斯基先生可能只是觉得你在投资方面是个可造之材，他希望你知道和你聊天是件很开心的事情，仅此而已……”  
“得了吧。”王耀打断他的话。“我们都知道他什么意思。”  
弗朗西斯无言以对。  
“所以，你的回复呢？”  
“当然是ok，不然呢。”  
弗朗西斯后退两步，尽管已经做足了心理准备，他依然无法相信王耀竟然能如此坦然。时间若能倒回到今天早上，他宁可被老头子骂死也不会踏进王耀的门槛，更不会抽风了一样跟他提什么伊万布拉金斯基。王耀有很多莫名其妙的决定他既不认同也不理解，尽管时间会证明王耀的正确——印象中王耀似乎永远都是正确的——但这一次绝对不一样，孰是孰非一目了然，白纸黑字一样清楚。可就算如此，他还是没办法阻止王耀，反而弄糊涂了自己。  
法国人终于放弃了。  
“那——那我就不跟你回去了，你，你跟布拉金斯基说一声，让他再考虑考虑那个项目，就当看在你的面……靠，算了，去他妈的项目吧，just enjoy yourself. ”  
王耀点点头。  
“明天商务谈判的答疑你别去晚了，就算是助教，旷四次也是直接记挂的。”  
妈的到底是谁去浪啊。弗朗西斯憋不住想笑，又没由来地想哭。张了张嘴想说点保护好你自己之类的话，又觉得太他妈虚伪。索性一个箭步冲上来，在王耀还没来得及躲开之前一手一个，揪住他耳朵。  
王耀痛得倒抽了口冷气。“搞什么你，放开！”  
“哥哥就不明白了。”弗朗西斯提着耳朵强迫王耀把脸抬起来，紧紧锁定住他的眼睛：“你这个王圌八蛋到底有什么能耐，明明就是一拔屌无情的渣男，怎么一个个都这么喜欢你？”  
“……你喜欢过我？”  
“没有。”弗朗西斯望向别处。“哥哥可没有自虐的癖好。”  
“也有人不喜欢我。”王耀试图拯救自己的耳朵，小小的两只已经被弗朗西斯揪得发红。“比如柯克兰，亚瑟柯克兰就不喜欢我啊。面试结束了他还冲我嚷嚷，说迟到一天就要扣半个月工资，吓死了。”  
弗朗西斯哑然失笑：“他喜欢你的。”  
玩偶抽出了发条，王耀瞬间停止挣扎。  
“——不然他根本不会招你进事务所啊。”  
“……”  
“啊你说的是那种喜欢。”弗朗西斯恍然大悟，拍了一下脑门。“那你别想了，小亚蒂跟我们不一样，人家有女朋友的。”  
王耀睁大了眼睛。  
“啊——啊？”  
文件夹掉在地上。  
寒意在心脏里翻滚着，迅速地窜进四肢百骸。指尖被冻得冰冷，大脑出现了几秒钟的空白。仿佛针尖刺破气球，巨大的爆裂声后，只剩一小块破烂的胶皮掉在地上，被来来往往的人流肆无忌惮地踩。  
“啊……”  
“喂，喂！你还好吗？”  
王耀回过神，一把抓圌住弗朗西斯乱晃的手，嘴角牵动：“那你先走吧，明天我要是没来帮忙打个掩护。”  
弗朗西斯笑得欠扁。  
“……王大学霸竟然要翘课了，哥哥可得把这日子记下来，逢年过节庆祝一下。”  
王耀翻了个白眼。  
“哦，闭嘴。”  
   
［tbc］  
 


End file.
